Hello Bye
Hello Bye is a contestant from Finale: Yukon. She was known for purposely trying to get other contestants to inflict Punishments and votes on her. The first player eliminated in her season, she returned for the Outcasts Twist, only to lose to Misery. Yukon From the beginning of Just Fall Into His Sticky White Trap, Hello demanded the other contestants to vote her out. It is almost immediately revealed that Hello had been in jail before the season, as she mentions going "back to prison." When the host informs Hello that it is her turn to introduce herself, she screams at him to "FUCK OFF" and asks where the next train to prison is. Craig Crankston pushes the introductions along, causing Hello to rudely let him know that no one asked him to speak and call him "worthless scum." As the challenge is being explained, the contestants learn that it will feature past faces in the Finale ''series. Hello seems upset by this, and screams, "FUCK PAST SEASONS. LIVE IN THE PRESENT. CIDER!?" When the host shows the players the image they are using for the challenge, Hello recognizes the image, and criticizes the host for reusing the challenge, calling him a "fucking cheap ass hoe." After the challenge, Hello shows a liking for NeNe Leakes, rooting her on when she calls Craig a lying bitch. Moments later, Hello begins screaming at the other contestants to vote her off. Misery, who won the challenge, is told to Reward and Punish players, and Hello commands Misery to Punish her, shocking the host. Misery indeed Punishes Hello, exciting her. However, it is only a dud. Iggy Koopa is equally upset by the fact that Hello does not get to suffer, and casts a spell on her so she cannot feel pain. When it is announced that the contestants will be staying in the woods, Hello screams that she hates the woods, and tells the trees to die. Respectful of her wishes, Hello is the first person eliminated at elimination that night. She leaves almost immediately upon her elimination, but wishes the others good luck first. Hello returns in '''CAN I LOSE ON PURPOSE?' for the Outcasts Twist, along with Misery and Moulin. Despite being one of the only three previously eliminated contestants to return, she does not desire to win the challenge and return to the game, instead begging to lose. When the three Outcasts are first commanded to come in, Iggy is proudly announcing his weather curse. Hello notices, and tells him to shut up, calling him a "stupid lump of green goop." When the twist is officially announced, Hello asks the contestants if they are ready for "uno trouble," most likely referring to herself, despite the fact that she purposely throws the challenge. While Misery ane Moulin are coming in, Hello expresses that she does not want to rejoin the game, and yells at the contestants to vote her off, though they are not voting. While the host explaining the rules to the challenge, Hello asks if she can lose on purpose, and the host tells her she cannot. Not surprisingly, she does not win the Outcasts challenge, and is sent home with Moulin. Trivia